A Grim Heart
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: A new Grim Reaper shows up at the Reaper Library. When tasked with the capture of Ciel Phantomhive, she finds a way to do it. Which means 'taking down' Sebastian. Ciel has to do the unthinkable to get him back. After doing so, he thinks he might really have feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

(Set in 21 century)

A small girl walked through the doors of the Grim Reaper library. "Hello," she said. Will turned around. "Why hello, young one," he said with a smile. He walked over to her and bent down to her height.

"What do you want," asked Will. "I want to became a Grim Reaper," she said. Will gasped. Then smiled. "Sure. Hold on a second," he said.

The girl combed her light violet hair as Will walked away. He disappeared behind a wall. A strong punch was heard. Will came back, dragging a red-haired...woman?

"This is Grell. He'll teach," said Will. Grell gave Will a cold stare as he walked off. "Excuse me, but are you a cross-dresser," asked the little girl. Though hearing the question, Grell didn't answer.

"Alright, who are you," asked Grell. "I'm McKenna Axel! Beta Reaper," she said. "I remembered when I was a Beta," sighed Grell.

"Oh, step aside."

William shoved Grell out the way. "Hey! That's no why to treat a lady," Grell shouted. "Good your not one then," teased Will. "Humph!"

"Now take this," said Will, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a pair of green-framed glasses. "They should help you see at night," said Will. "Thank you, sir," said McKenna, putting on the glasses.

"Alright now," began Will. He stood up and took a battle stance. "If you can defeat the highest authority here, you get your death scythes and your Grim Reaper permit!"

McKenna took her battle stance.

"Go!"

McKenna charged Will. He dodged swiftly and punch her in the back. She fell but got up. Thinking for a split second, she backflipped onto Will's back. Will reached for her, but she grabbed both his arms. "This'll work," she said. With her other hand, she ran her fingers from the bottom of his spine to the top of his neck.

Will gagged and fell to the floor.

McKenna placed her foot on top of Will. "I win," she said. All Will could do was twitch. McKenna danced two fingers on his shoulders blades . Turned him over, then did the same thing on his chest.

Then slapped him.

Will gasped to live. "What...did...you...do to me," he asked, still heaving great breaths. "Just a move that works on any man," she said, helping him up. "Here. I'll show you again," she said.

McKenna scanned the room. She ran over to Grell and jumped on his back.

"Hey! Got off of...ugh!"

Grell fell to the floor. "Any one can reverse the spell, but only a female can preform the spell," said McKenna. Will smiled evilly as he watched Grell twitch hopelessly.

"Come, McKenna, you earned you permit and scythes," said Will. A light sparkled in McKenna's yellow-green eyes. She jumped on Will's back. "Come on! Time's a-wasting," she shouted.

Will didn't know what it was about this girl that made him run to the weapons room, but he did. This girl made him smile. Will felt a sudden serge go through him. He looked to his left than right to make sure it wasn't a bullet. He ignored the feeling and opened the weapons room.

McKenna jumped off Will, her eyes full of wonder. She walked into the weapons room. She quickly took notice to small red box. She picked it up and opened it.

It held axe-like earrings.

"I want these," she said, putting them in. "Oh! Those? I don't now if they work any more," said Will, walking up to help her.

"Maybe they need a key word. Summon," said McKenna. They axes shimmered and grew. They flew off her ears and into her open hands. "Cool! Could use some paint, but still cool," she said. Will smiled warmly.

"Your first assignment: Capture Ciel Phantomhive," said Will. "The GhostBee?! That's a Class A assignment! I can't do that! Certainly not with that butler of his," shouted McKenna. Will walked causally. "Remember what you did to me," he said before disappearing from sight.

McKenna smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm new here! I'll he staying here for October. I'm from the Littlest Pet Shop fanfiction archive, so swing on by if ya want! But anyway, this is the only story I'm writing, apart from a Grim Reaper's Kiss. But hope you enjoy it!


	2. A Good Kick

A light fled through the clean window. It filled the room with moonlight and simpleness. I don't know how one could not love such a lovely sight.

"Close the damn curtain, Sebastian," said Ciel. Sebastian walked over to his young master. "For breakfast, we have something simple. A biscotti with grape jam, your favorite, and rosemary tea," he said, handing a tray to Ciel. The blue-haired boy took a bite. "You have done well, Sebastian. This is not as bad as I thought," he said taking another bite.

"Thank you, young master," said Sebastian, bowing. The elder demon's eyes darted to the window. A shadow disappeared from it. He walked over to it. He opened it slowly. He looked about the window. "Hm? Just have been my own imagination," he thought.

McKenna slivered out of the shadows and behind Sebastian. Ciel looked up from his tea and saw her. "Sebastian," he shouted. Sebastian turned and grabbed McKenna.

She struggled hard in Sebastian's hands. "Let me go," she shouted. "Not until you tell me what your here for," he said, squeezing harder. Then she remember something. "You may be a demon, but you are still a man," she said. Sebastian gave a look of confusion. McKenna brought her leg back real far. "What do you **_hng_**!" Sebastian's hands traveled between his legs as he bit his lip.

"Sebastian," Ciel shouted again. "Y-young m-master," he choked. Sebastian's upper half fell to the floor, his hands still resided between his legs. McKenna clamped her hand around his mouth. "Shut it, GhostBee," she said. She jumped out the window.

It took 20 minutes for Sebastian to able to move. "S-such a cheater, that little girl," he said. He used the edge of the window to stand.

"Ow. I can't believe she did that to me," he said, unsteadily walking to the fridge. "I won't be able to do anything with this pain." He opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice. He slowly walked to a chair and sat down. He set the bag down on his 'sore spot'.


	3. Flirting Sucks

Sebastian threw the bag of ice away. He pulled off his glove and saw the contract shimmer. "I'm coming young master," he said. Sebastian flipped out the window and began to follow the trail of the contract.

* * *

McKenna spun a axe in one hand. "I can't believe I've got a hornet in the net," she said. "Your so cheap. Kicking my butler in balls," said Ciel, shifting in the chair he was tied to. "Well, what else was I gonna do? I'm a kid, I couldn't summon my death scythes, and he was absolutely open. I took my swing," she said, walking around the velvet chair.

"What was your task," asked Ciel, calming down. "Just to capture you, then send a picture to Will. Speaking of which." McKenna flashed an iPhone and took a picture. "Send," she said. She put the camera away and walked over to Ciel.

"But I have other intensional with you, GhostBee," she said. "GhostBee? It's doesn't make any type of sense," he said, trying to stall. "Phantom-Ghost. Hive-Bee," she explained.

McKenna and Ciel continued to talk. Sebastian finally broke through the window. "There you are! What took so long," asked Ciel. "I had to 'heal' after my accident," he said, glaring at McKenna. "I was trapped and had nothing to do about it. So I gave ya a tough kick to the crotch," she said. "But I got something a little more 'affective' for you," she said.

McKenna charged Sebastian. "Not a chance," he shouted. She yelled her key word and grabbed her death scythes. She flung them by Sebastian. Sebastian revealed his knives and began fighting back. "I'm (hack) tempted (slash) to give you (swipe) one of my death (swing) scythes to replace (fling) those pitiful (lunge) kitchen knives!" "These work just fine, my lady," he said.

"Alright! Enough if this nonsense! Sebastian, free me and kill her," shouted Ciel. "Yes, my lord," he said. "I think not, GhostBee," said McKenna. She dashed under Sebastian and up onto his back.

"You little brat! Get off me!"

McKenna ran her fingers up Sebastian spine.

The color disappeared from Sebastian eyes, making grey stones. "Sebastian," shouted Ciel, for the 3rd time that night. "Don't worry, Ciel, he's not dead," she said. "You witch! What did you do to him," he demanded. "I'll give you your oh-so needed information, if you let me kiss you," she said.

A thin line of pink fluttered onto Ciel's nose and cheeks.

"K-kiss me?! Outrageous," said Ciel. McKenna lightly kicked Sebastian. "Alright I'll just leave with you tied to a chair and your butler...there...on the floor...passed out," she said, climbing to the window edge. "No! A-alright. But only one kiss! Understood," asked Ciel.

"It's as clear as your adorableness."

McKenna climbed into Ciel's lap. She leaned closer to his face. "You said one kiss. You didn't say how long it could be." "Wait mh!"

McKenna's lips were upon's Ciel's. "Why do I like this," he thought, suddenly kissing back. "I guess because I'm a demon and can't be with Lizzie now." Ciel felt his ropes began cut away. When his arms were free, he wrapped them around McKenna. Her hands were dragged through his midnight-blue hair. "I think I'm in love with this Reaper."

Ciel broke the kiss.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

McKenna's eyes flashed open. "You were gonna show me how to fix Sebastian," he said. "Mmm...no," taunted McKenna. "What?! You said you would," whined Ciel. She utterly ignored him.

"I have to do it," thought Ciel, remembering what Sebastian does. He cleared his throat and began.

"Why would such a beautiful young lady like you lie to me?"

McKenna slightly turned around.

"A lie has stained your most gracious face."

McKenna turned around a little more.

"Please cleanse that fib from your beautiful face. I won't be able to kiss your hand."

McKenna blushed and turned around fully.

"Now come close and tell me how to fix my butler and kiss away the lies."

McKenna took two steps toward.

"Come closer, you beautiful Reaper."

McKenna walked over.

Ciel leaned forward, as much he could, and planted a small kiss on her lips.

McKenna froze.

"There. The lie you have told is gone, pretty one."

Ciel narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Now, my light violet death goddess, untie me and bring back my butler."


	4. This is Just Chapter 4

McKenna quickly cut the rope bending Ciel and walked over to Sebastian.

She performed the antidote. Ciel watched closely. "So that's it," he said. Sebastian gasped to life. He got up and hugged Ciel tightly. "Alright. Alright! Let me go," said Ciel. Sebastian caught sight if McKenna trying to climb out the window.

A rage bubbled inside Sebastian.

He yanked her from the window and into the floor.

**_"YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE NOT ONLY STOLEN MY MASTER BUT NEARLY KILLED ME!"_**

"Sebastian! Let her go, now," shouted Ciel, yanking Sebastian off the young Reaper. It took almost all of Ciel's strength to hold back a completely pissed off Sebastian. "If you damage her beautiful face, I'll send you back to hell!"

Sebastian took 3 three deep breathes. "Wait, 'her beautiful face'," repeated McKenna. Ciel blushed and remember what he said. "I-i..." Sebastian picked him up and jumped out the window.

McKenna looked down to find a letter and a light violet jacket. The seal on the letter was midnight-blue with a CP. She crawled to it and picked it up. She opened it and pulled out the paper.

"I know what I said. I think I meant it. Just so I can find out, meet me at the back of the estate in 2 hours time.

P.S. I thought you might get cold in that place. -"

McKenna put the letter in her pocket. She picked up the jacket and slipped into it. "Ciel...what are you playing at?" McKenna jumped out the window, and began her journey to the Phantomhive Estate.


	5. Chapter 5

When the duo finally got home, Sebastian was still pissed. He went up to his room, where serval crashes were heard. "If your going to punch holes in stuff, go outside," shouted Ciel. Sebastian opened his door and walked outside in a huffy manner.

Ciel chuckled at the sight. "I've seen him angry, but if never seen him so pissed off," said Ciel, walking up to his study to read.

Within 2 hours Ciel had finished the book. A tap was heard at the window. Ciel turned the chair, to meet eye to eye with a young reaper.

Ciel opened the window and McKenna flopped in. "Such a lady," joked Ciel. "Shut up and help me up," she said with an outstretched hand. Ciel took it, only to be yanked down with her. The pair laughed.

Sebastian was punching holes in ground. "Little brat! Kidnap me and the young master. Unthinkable! The next time I see her-" Sebastian sent a tree into orbit. "She's dead!"

"Hey wanna see something cool," asked McKenna. "Take this comb, and run it through my hair," she instructed. Ciel shrugged and took the comb. As soon as the tips touch the sea of light violet, it turned brown. Ciel gasped and dragged the comb down. A wash of brown overtook the violet. "What? Why did your hair do that," he asked. "It's my disguise," she said.

She stood up and replace her green times glasses for orange ones.

"Look, if Sebastian sees me with you, he's gonna kill me," she said. "Give me a second. While you wait, change back to normal," said Ciel. He turned to the window, while McKenna combed her hair to light violet.

"Sebastian!"

The calmed butler looked up at his bocchan. "Yes, young master," he called. "This is an order! Don't kill McKenna Axel," said Ciel. "Now who might that be," he called back. McKenna appeared next to Ciel.

"That would be me!"

Sebastian's glowing eyes could be seen. "Calm down, Sebastian," shouted Ciel. "Y-yes, young master," he said through clenched teeth. Sebastian stormed into the manor.

"Your safe," said Ciel. "I have to go," she said. "Why so soon," asked Ciel. "If I don't go now, I don't get my Reaper grade," she said. "Mh. Alright. Goodbye," he said, giving her a hug.

McKenna dropped something in his pocket and kissed his forehead.

"Bye," she said, running out the door. Ciel felt a weight in his pocket and reached inside. He pulled out the prize. A blue iPod. And for some reason, he knew how to use it.

McKenna closed the door to Ciel's study. She cleared her throat. "Sebastian," she shouted, in Ciel's voice. Sebastian began to walk up the steps to Ciel's study.

"You brat," he said. Sebastian charged her, only to have her jump over him and onto his back. He desperately reached for her. "Cut it, demon. I'm not gonna hurt you," she said.

Sebastian was wary, but he put his arms down. McKenna slipped of his back and walked to his front. "Bend down here," she said, motioning for him to follow. Sebastian rolled his eyes and bended down.

McKenna hugged him, and at the same time, slipped a device into his coat pocket. She let go and kissed his forehead. She waved goodbye and jumped out the window.

Sebastian felt a weight in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled it out. A grey iPod. And for some reason he knew how to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

McKenna opened a portal to the Reaper Library. She walked through the glowing circle.

A spilt second later, she was at the large building. She pushed open the door and instantly found Will. He was huddled up in the corner, with Grell by his side.

"Will, calm down. She back," said Grell. Will looked up. He got up and ran to McKenna. He hugged her tightly. "Uh...hi Mr. Will," she said. "What took so long? I was so worried," he said. "I had some other business to take care of," she said, thinking of Ciel. "Whatever! As long as your here," he said.

Will had finally figured out that feeling from earlier. Love. This young Reaper had carved a soft-spot in his heart. Her bubbly personality to his serious one. So when she was gone for 6 hours, Will had a break-down.

Will recovered. "I received your photo. I must say, your very good," he said. Will pulled a medal out of his pocket. "You are now a Double Alpha Grim Reaper. A higher rank than Grell," he said.

"What?! That little witch is higher than me," shouted Grell. McKenna pointed her axe at him. "Shut it, dweeb," she said. "I didn't take a picture, but I downed Sebastian," she said. Will smiled and removed her medal.

"Your not a Double Alpha," he said. McKenna whimpered. He pulled out another medal. "Your a Triple Alpha," he said, hugging her. Grell growled loudly.

McKenna pushed Will off gently. She walked over to Grell. She summoned a death scythe. "I hear another thing outta you, I'm gonna cut your hair," she said. Grell zipped his lips shut.

"Every Triple Alpha has an animal campion. We recently found a deceased demon dog. But Triple Alpha has the power to make demons into reapers," said Will, leading McKenna to the dog's grave.

She opened the coffin and looked over the man. He had silver, shoulder-length hair. He was not to skinny, but he was dead.

McKenna took out her light violet book and write down his new name.

Sliver.

The man gasped to life. He sat up in the coffin. His red eyes landed on McKenna. He hopped out the coffin and sniffed her. He jumped on her and began licking her face.

"Hello Silver," she said. Will walked in. "I had to leave, so he could become attached to you," he said. "This ex-demon hound used to belong to the Phantomhive's," he said. "You mean Pluto? I heard he died," she said. "This is the-has-been Pluto. You have renamed him and made him a Reaper Hound," he continued.

"He will be given scythes, glasses, and clothes," said Will, handing the items to Silver.

Silver sniffed the items, before putting them on. The glasses he received were light yellow. His shoes and suit was white. His collar was blue. His death scythe was a pirate-like sword.

"He'll have no memory of the Phantomhive's," said Will, petting the Reaper Hound. "He'll be your ride and your assistant," said Will.

McKenna yawned. "Time for bed," said Will. McKenna nodded weakly and climbed onto Will's back. "Come, Silver," said McKenna. The man followed on all 4's.

Will opened the door to her room. The room was a swirl of purples, violets, and blues. The sheets were a lovely cream-yellow, with pearl pillows. A yellow dresser sat in the corner. A tall lamp sat next to it.

Will set McKenna down on the bed, Silver hopping up with her. "Goodnight, McKenna," he said. "Goodnight, Mr. Will," she said, sleepily. Silver licked Will's hand.

Will walked out the door, turning off the light.

He soon met with Grell. "You love her," he said. "She's just a new Reaper," said Will, walking stiff-legged to his room. Grell smiled a shark-toothed smile, before slipping into his own room. "Maybe, I think of her as the daughter I never had," thought Will, before closing his door.


	7. This is Disturbingly Short

Sebastian placed the iPod in his pocket and opened his master's door.

"I have just remembered! What do you want to be for Halloween, dear master," asked Sebastian. Ciel turned around and smiled.

"A Grim Reaper."


End file.
